1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support device for coolers removably attachable to golf carts and more particularly pertains to removably attaching a device to a golf cart for the purpose of supporting and transporting a cooler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for attaching to golf carts and devices for supporting coolers is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for attaching to golf carts and devices for supporting coolers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting various devices on a golf cart are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,842 to Fontenot discloses a combined golf bag and cooler cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,743 to Thielen discloses a golf cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,267 to Bolton discloses a cooler caddy for golf cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,459 to Chambers discloses a carrier accessory for beverages.
U.S. Pat. No. Des.310,593 to Lamarche the design of a carrier rack for housing a cooler when attached to a golf cart.
In this respect, the support device for coolers removably attachable to golf carts according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removably attaching a device to a golf cart for the purpose of supporting and transporting a cooler.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved support device for coolers removably attachable to golf carts which can be used for removably attaching a device to a golf cart for the purpose of supporting and transporting a cooler. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.